


The Dark, but Not Evil (One-Shot)

by Tohka_Yatogami



Category: Date A Live
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2020-08-20 23:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20236420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tohka_Yatogami/pseuds/Tohka_Yatogami
Summary: (Imported work from fanfiction.net)An alternate telling of Volume 7's final chapter/Season 2's final episode, showing how things would have gone if Tohka's Inverse Form was under her full control.





	The Dark, but Not Evil (One-Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my finished minor works.

**Alright everyone, time for a new one-shot, and if enough people like the idea... then I'll consider evolving it into a full story ^^**

**Basically, as the title and summary has mentioned, this is a story about the Inversion scene of Volume 7 happening in a much different manner, one where no one who knows of the Spirits has ever seen an Inversion before this moment and Tohka retains all her memories and senses when it happens. The idea for this story came from a reveal Inverse Tohka gave us in Vol 15, and a few revelations in Vol 16, which explain the inverse form's power a bit more.**

**The main reason this is a one-shot is because I didn't know how many people would like this idea as a full story and wanted to see everyone's opinions first, and because I need Volume 17 to be released because it'll likely continue adding onto the revelations of Volume 16 due to it being a two-volume story arc, so I'd just like to have as much info as I can before I made it a full story if things go that path.**

**First off, I'm gonna explain a few changes between canon and this story to avoid confusion, especially how this effects things with Miku:**

**~ By the time Shido and Miku have reached Tohka, he's already gained Miku's trust by saving her in the same way as canon, but from a sneak attack by the other Adeptus wizards who disrupt the use of her voice. Likewise, Miku's voice has yet to fully recover and she can't use her powers right now, she can talk slightly.**

**~ Westcott's plan still hinges killing Shido, but for Tohka's powers to be unsealed first, he has no idea the Yamai twins are sealed and has no clue that Yoshino and Kotori have already been sealed.**

**~ Yoshino and the Yamai twins are free of Miku's control, but they've completely forgotten where Shido and Miku are due to not recalling anything after coming to their senses, and therefore won't be able to go help them.**

**~ Tohka's Inverse Form won't actually be called such, nor will Nahemah by name or as a Demon King, both will simply be considered as entered their "true form" even if no one ends up actually using the term throughout the chapter.**

**~ Origami never managed to injure Ellen because the changed events with Miku cause them to reach Tohka and Westcott sooner, causing her to be called back before she could inflict it.**

**~ Ellen isn't immune to Miku's voice in this story, but it matters little cause Miku doesn't get the chance to use it on her.**

**~ Everything else aside from what's been the above that happens before the Inversion scene happens the same way it does in canon.**

**Alright, that's all the necessary information that aren't spoilers, so let's get the story started. In case anything in the story confuses you, I'll explain any further changes that happen within this one-shot in the end notes.**

* * *

The scene opens up to the battlefield taking place around the DEM's Japanese Branch building, currently fights were taking place between Mana Takamiya and Jessica Bailey, as the DEM's Bandersnatch fighting Kurumi's clones alongside the AST, the latter two also dealing with Yoshino and the Yamai twins.

Kaguya and Yuzuru away all the enemy forces nearing them as Yuzuru found a place to rest the unconscious Origami, the white-haired AST wizard having faced off against the dread Ellen herself with mash up of gear, even with all her strategic moves she was unable to do any lasting damage. She was only spared because Ellen had suddenly gone off somewhere and Yuzuru had caught her before she smashed into the ground.

Right now, the three Spirits were facing a bigger issue than their injured friend, they had no clue what was going on since they had been freed from the effects of Miku's song, leaving them unaware of Tohka's kidnapping, Shido's location, and why they were here.

"Seriously, what's going on here? Also, why are their hundreds of black haired chicks flying around?" Kaguya asked, her and Yuzuru having no idea who Kurumi was.

"Her name's Kurumi, she's a Spirit like us... but a lot more dangerous. Shido tried sealing her before, but he wasn't able to." Yoshino explained quietly.

"_And all those copies of her are clones, at least that's what Kotori's told us. Why she's here though? Unfortunately, that's another question, and one I don't think we have an answer to. First thing though, what's the last thing everyone can remember?_" Yoshinon asked via Zadkiel's body.

"Analysis. The last thing I can recall, we were all on stage for the competition, and we just heard that we had won first place overall." Yuzuru answered.

"Yeah, that seems familiar... oh, and then Miku screamed!" Kaguya added.

"I... I think she made some golden wall form." Yoshino said as she recalled Gabriel forming, not realizing it was Miku's Angel.

"_And then she mentioned some sing...ing. Oh no! Don't tell me, did we get hypnotized when that happened?_" Yoshinon gasped.

If Yoshino's body weren't already snow white, her reaction would have shown her paling.

Yoshino lightly gasped as the Yamai twins look at each other.

"Damn it! We were her puppets, how dare she!?" Kaguya exclaimed angrily.

"Hey, wait a second... where's Tohka, she was with you two on stage, wasn't she?" Yoshino asked.

"Confusion. You're correct, I don't understand why she's not here, in fact Shido seems to be absent as well." Yuzuru mentioned.

"_Shido's absence makes sense, I don't think Miku's voice worked on him. Though if it didn't work on him and Tohka's not with us... then that must mean she wasn't affected either, so she's probably with him right now. I bet they're around here, something... but, where are they?_" Yoshino wondered.

"I don't see Tohka using her powers either, I'm worried... what if something happened to them?" Yoshino replied with worry.

"Then we've gotta find them! Man, if only we knew where to look though." Kaguya stated.

A metaphorical red arrow blinked at the large tower behind them, only to fall as they all flew away from it.

* * *

Meanwhile inside the DEM building, Shido and Miku had made it to the 18th floor, the floor that Tohka was currently being held at according to the DEM wizard that Miku had used her powers to get an entrance card from before the surprise attack that left her voice in a recovering state. Shido still held Sandalphon in his hand as they stared at the large steel door before them.

"Well, I'm pretty sure this is it." Shido stated.

Shido took a look at Miku.

"How's your voice doing right now, is it healing up alright?" Shido asked.

"Y-yeah... don't think... can use my powers..." Miku breathed out.

"It's alright, don't force it. We managed to get this far because of you so I'll finish the rest." Shido replied.

Shido looked at the door again.

"Hold on Tohka, we'll have you back soon." Shido said determinedly.

After holding the entrance card by part of the door, the door split apart as it opened, and another few layers of a lighter glowing material spread apart in the same manner, some doing so vertically and diagonally unlike the horizontally opening main door, and soon they found a dark room with walls marked by glowing lines.

In the middle of it all was a chair with wires and IVs where the currently unconscious Tohka was sitting, bound to the chair by cuffs on each of her wrists and another holding both of her ankles, still wearing the maid outfit she had been wearing when Ellen captured her.

"TOHKA!" Shido exclaimed, running ahead.

"I've been waiting for you!"

Shido stopped where he was, Miku staying slightly behind him due to her still recovering voice, and both of them noticed part of the walls shift apart as a familiar pale haired man with soulless looking eyes entered the room. The head of DEM Industries... Sir Isaac Ray Pelham Westcott.

"May I call you a friend of [Princess]? That seems like a safe assumption." Westcott asked as he walked near the chair Tohka was seated in.

Shido held Sandalphon out while Miku formed one of Gabriel's organ pipes, hoping the sight would threaten him despite her still recovering powers.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. Allow to officially introduce myself, Isaac Westcott, DEM Industries." Westcott introduced.

"Isaac Westcott? ...I know that name." Shido said to himself.

"Good job making it here alive [Diva], you as well-" Westcott praised, however upon seeing Shido Itsuka he was surprised. Almost as if the face and name he saw shouldn't have been put together.

And yet neither Shido or Miku noticed because of how far away he was from both of them.

"What are you... wait, don't tell me. You can't be. There's no way!" Westcott suddenly stated, confusing Shido.

"I'm a human, and my name's Shido. I've come to save Tohka! If you know what's good for you, you'll get her out of there!" Shido stated.

"So, you're Shido Itsuka? Amazing!" Westcott answered.

Soon Shido and Miku noticed him laughing, his right hand covering the same side of his face as he did.

"Never thought I'd meet someone who could handle the power of the Spirits! I didn't think it was possible, but apparently, I was wrong! How incredibly funny this is? And every single detail is going precisely to the woman's plans!" Westcott continued as he kept laughing.

"Woman?" Miku whispered.

"I don't know what he's talking about... and that worries me." Shido answered, looking at her briefly before looking back at the madman before him.

"Let her out or else Westcott!" Shido exclaimed.

Westcott finally ceased his laughter.

"And if I were to say no? I wonder, what would you do then?" Westcott asked.

Soon he moved his hand so he could show both his eyes as he reopened them.

"I should probably be afraid, right?" Westcott wondered.

"If you don't let her go willingly, I'll have to make you do it!" Shido exclaimed.

"And how would you do that exactly? I'm very curious." Westcott asked, not feeling threatened in the slightest.

"This is your last chance! Let Tohka go! Now!" Shido demanded loudly.

Westcott closed his eyes.

"Don't worry, I won't fight. I'm not nearly as skillful as my counterpart, Ellen." Westcott replied.

He snapped his fingers, and the lights turned on.

The binds on Tohka's wrists and ankles unlocked themselves, leaving only the monitoring wires and the IV attached to her.

"Are you alright!?" Shido called out.

"Who's... there?" Tohka asked, waking up a bit groggily.

"It's me!" Shido answered.

The moment Tohka heard that, any tiredness she had was instantly shattered.

"Shido? Shido!" Tohka shouted, some of the wires falling off before she ripped off the rest of them.

"Tohka ran towards Shido, and a glass wall appeared dividing the two from each other. Despite that, the two happily reunited as hands met on the glass.

"I'm here, don't worry Tohka. I'm sorry it took so long." Shido said, comforting Tohka.

Tohka sniffled happily before sliding near the ground a bit, a bit weak from a lack of food for the last half of a day.

"Let her go, open this now!" Shido demanded.

"You can control the power of Spirits, can you not? Why don't you cut it and tear it open yourself?" Westcott asked, almost if to mock Shido.

"Miku, stand back for a moment." Shido requested.

Miku silently nodded, backing up a bit.

"Oh, I almost forgot. There's something important I need to tell you Shido Itsuka. If you keep standing where you are right now... you'll be in danger." Westcott smirked.

Tohka looked up, and her eyes widened.

"Shido, look out!" Tohka screamed.

Unfortunately, her warning didn't come fast enough, Shido's eyes widened and Miku gasped as Ellen stabbed Caledfwlch through his back. Tohka's eyes shook in horror as blood splattered against the glass wall.

Shido slumped to the ground, and Tohka stared at Shido as he fell, Sandalphon dissolving away as Ellen looked at Shido coldly with blood-stained Caledfwlch in her right hand.

"Nothing personal, but it's my duty to break any sword pointed at Ike. Don't try to feint me either [Diva]. If you could use your powers right now, you would have used them the moment you came in." Ellen stated, making Miku look at the situation before her and feel powerless.

"Shido! SHIDO!" Tohka cried, hitting the glass in vain as Shido didn't respond.

"I didn't kill him yet, I hope that's OK?" Ellen asked.

"It's fine, it works out better this way. I doubt [Princess] will give us the reaction we're looking for if we took his life instantly." Westcott answered.

Tohka kept banging on the glass, even as she saw Shido's healing ability kick in.

"Get up! Get up!" Tohka cried.

"I'd save my breath [Princess], there's no hope for Shido now. I'm going to make you watch Ellen as she kills him. There's nothing you can do, but feel free to try and stop her with everything you have. I guess beyond that we'll see what happens." Westcott smirks.

Tohka gasped as Ellen readied another slash, and then screams as she stomps the ground, forming her Limited Astral Dress and calling Sandalphon to her hand. She swung Sandalphon with enough strength to break her arms. She didn't even leave a scratch, and the pain shooting down her arms was unbearable as the strike indeed broke her arms, but she refused to listen to it as if she stopped here... Shido would die!

"I WON'T... LET... YOU... DO... THIS!" Tohka screamed as she slashed the walls in vain, her voice getting progressively louder until it started to shriek and crack at the volume her lungs were emitting.

"Don't worry, I'll save you! I won't let you die! I won't let you hurt Shido, not that... stop it! STOOOOOP IT!" Tohka continued screaming.

Westcott watched while Miku could only stare helplessly, and Ellen began raising Caledfwlch.

Time began to slow to a crawl for Tohka as memories of her and Shido since they first met flashed through her eyes.

'My Angel... it isn't enough, and I can't swing any harder than the first time with my arms like this... no, please... this can't be it! Save Shido, please... I beg you! I don't care who, I don't care what... please, there has to be something more! Just save him, I don't care what happens to me... Shido, save Shido!' Tohka mentally begged before she gave a shrieking scream.

**"...Do you truly care for him that much?"**

Tohka's eyes shifted at bit, wondering who's voice she just heard... and then she felt her mind slip somewhere as time truly did stop around her.

* * *

Tohka was in some white realm, she lifted herself up after having realized she was on the ground, looking left and right for a sign of anything or anyone. All she discovered however was her close were missing, the only other difference about her here was her eyes had become two pools of purple either from the location or the powerless she was feeling before she came.

**"...Do you truly care for him that much?"**

Tohka soon turned, seeing a female silhouette in the white realm, but the light behind her was so bright that Tohka couldn't see a thing. Although, she could briefly notice her clothes had a bit of light to them, probably being the source of the blinding light.

"W-who are you?" Tohka asked the unknown being.

**"...Do you really care for that boy so much? To truly mean you didn't care what would happen to herself? You would truly surrender yourself, and die for this one boy?"** The being replied, ignoring Tohka entirely.

Tohka stared at the figure before her, unsure of how to respond.

The being felt it was wasting it's time, and soon began to turn and leave, but right before she did...

"I would, he saved me! I can't bear the thought of losing Shido!" Tohka exclaimed, a stream of tears flowing down her eyes.

The being stopped at that name, her unseen face resuming its gaze at the crying Spirit.

**"Did you just say... Shido?"** The being asked.

"U-uh... I did, why?" Tohka asked, suddenly confused the unknown being would ask her that.

The being froze in place.

**"What is his last name?"** The being demanded.

"U-uh... it's... it's Itsuka." Tohka answered.

The being was about to sigh at that name, but then... remembered something. An event from 5 years ago and a red-haired girl, and that her name was... Kotori Itsuka!

The being was sure of it, the boy Tohka mentioned was _him_. It had to be.

**"...If I told you I could save him, what would say?"** The being asked.

Tohka gasped.

"Please, I'll do anything! Please just save him!" Tohka begged.

**"I cannot, but..."** The being answered, soon walking near Tohka.

**"...You can."**

"Huh? B-but... my power isn't enough, I can't do anymore than-" Tohka sobbed as she was reminded of her powerlessness to do anything.

...and then she was slapped on the cheek by the being.

Tohka shook a bit before she slowly turned at the being, who shook her head and wagged a finger.

**"Wrong, you do... you always have. It's just been dormant within you. Power beyond control, or at least that's what I believed... but maybe I was wrong. Perhaps your wish to save this boy is stronger, and is the strength that can control it."** The being explained.

"This isn't... my full power?" Tohka gasped.

The being put two fingers on her forehead, and soon Tohka felt a tingle.

"H-how... how do you know this?" Tohka asked.

**"...Long ago, you had a wish, and to grant that wish you accepted this power. All for the sake of my selfish goals. Now, I must trust the ones who have the power of the Spirits, prove they are worthy through yourself."** The being answered.

Tohka looked at her, soon feeling a slight nagging in her head as she briefly remembered taking a purple sphere like gem, and that was it.

"W-who are you?" Tohka asked.

**"You may call me... the First Spirit."** The being answered.

With that, the unknown silhouette vanished in a flash of light, and Tohka felt herself float a bit as a darker version of her Spirit power suddenly flooded out of her, soon coming back and wrapping around her like a cocoon.

The strangest thing though, while at first glance this power looked scary and overwhelming, possibly would even consume her... the moment Tohka felt it, it was like there was something more hidden within. Inside her body, deep in her heart, a purple gem was seen emitting this darker spirit power before it flashed brighter than ever, soon causing the veins with spirit power in her body to grow larger.

* * *

Tohka's mind soon relapsed back into reality, only a few seconds after she felt it slow around her, and right as Ellen prepared to swing Caledfwlch down, Tohka screamed loudly and in that brief moment, the power that encompassed her in her... unknown location? Maybe her mind?

Where she had been, it was the power that came while she was there, and burst out before smashing through the glass walls. Surprising Westcott who was nearly blown by it, shocking Miku who could tell it was some kind of Spirit power, and striking Ellen who was too off guard to react in time, knocking her back as she felt a sharp pain across her abdomen.

Shido, having finally fully healed with the small bit of power he had left, looked up in response to the sight of the apparent dark power being emitted and swirling around Tohka's form, confusing him a bit.

"What the hell... is going on?" Shido asked to no one in particular, and slightly worried about Tohka.

* * *

Outside of the building, the power was even leaking outside, giving a variety of reactions. The first being all of the Bandersnatch which couldn't properly handle the pressure of the energy and all promptly shut down, falling onto the ground motionlessly.

"What just happened!? Is this a new Spirit, someone get a reading!" Ryouko ordered.

"C-Captain, the radar doesn't recognize whatever that is at all, I'm not sure what that is but I don't think it's a Spirit!" An AST member replied.

"What?" Ryouko replied in surprise.

The Yamai twins and Yoshino all see it from afar, and it doesn't take long for them to piece together who was releasing it.

"That's Tohka, it has to be." Yoshino breathed.

"_What did she do though? I'm kinda worried, that energy almost feels like someone pissed her off!_" Yoshino commented.

"Worry. She could be in danger, we should head over." Yuzuru noted.

"Let's go!" Kaguya declared.

The three all began flying over there as fast as they could.

Meanwhile on the Fraxinus, the ship's alarms went off as it registered Tohka's power as an unknown due to being unable to recognize it. Everyone seemed a bit surprised or panic, only Reine being the exception due to her usual stoicism.

"This doesn't make sense, levels are spiking! Can someone please figure out what's happening!?" Kotori begged.

"Commander, I think I've got something! This reading... I think it's related to Tohka somehow!" Shiizaki stated, noticing some similarities in the readings to Tohka's.

"What, those are Tohka's?" Kannazuki asked in shock.

"But wait, that's not all, her readings... Tohka's statistics have changed. The system's registering her Risk Factor at... a SS-Rank!?" Shiizaki explained, gasping in surprise once she saw the ranking.

Kotori's eyes widened at that.

"What? No way, that's higher than Kurumi's! How's that possible!?" Kotori asked.

"Commander, we've received footage, take a look at this!" Kawagoe replied.

Soon the sight of the power appeared, making Kotori flinch a bit at the sight.

"What... what is that?" Kannazuki wondered.

"I'm not sure, but seeing it gives me this strange feeling, how should I put this? It's..." Kotori replied, feeling a familiar sensation.

"...Dark, but not evil."

The most unique and extreme of reactions though? It came from Kurumi, despite not seeing it this energy felt familiar to her, and it didn't bring good memories.

"No... she can't be here!" Kurumi shouted, a mixture of anger and fear on her face.

* * *

Back inside the building, the dark spirit power soon gave a sudden flash as it became a brighter purple color, soon fading away and leaving everyone to witness the sight before them with Shido himself realizing he felt something absent within him.

Standing before them was Tohka in her Astral Dress, but not the one everyone had come to know her in. First thing anyone noticed, her Astral Dress was now a dark violet dress attached with black laces and a set of grayish magenta-and-dark pink plated armor which adorned her shoulders and waist. The dress was open at the back and the front, in which exposed most of her skin and a two-layered, knee-length skirt. She had her usual butterfly ribbon, but it now a dark violet and had a pointier edge type look to it.

It wasn't just her either, even Sandalphon seemed to have gone through some kind of change. The broadsword had become more asymmetrical in shape and more like a single-edged sword, and was now black and magenta/dark purple in color, the glowing blue lines now glowing red in color. Tohka's now serious and focused, but also somewhat angry and dangerous looking gaze shifted towards Ellen, while Shido could only stare at Tohka and Sandalphon's new appearances.

"Holy crap, is that really Sandalphon? Is... that really... Tohka?" Shido wondered, scared Tohka changed in more than just looks.

"Ike, what is this?" Ellen asked surprised.

Westcott only stared in shock, completely silent, whatever he was seeing right now was something he had never witnessed. Tohka hadn't regained her powers like expected... it was almost as if he pushed her so far, her powers outright evolved.

Tohka soon turned towards Shido, still with the same look on her, and then...

"Shido, are you OK?" Tohka asked, her face now showing concern.

'Tohka... it is you!' Shido mentally gasped.

Relief quickly washed over Shido's mind, despite the threatening look she and her Angel had suddenly gained, it was clear to Shido that Tohka's changes were only physical in nature and she was still the same Tohka he's always known.

Westcott's shock faded as he showed intrigue at the mystery before him.

"Wonderful, this is beyond my expectations. Look at this Ellen. Our dream, our dearest wish, it's even bigger than we had hoped. Now... it's time to work, someone worthy for you to defeat has finally appeared. My strongest wizard, the moment has come for you to take the head of the princess and lay the foundation for our path." Westcott smirked.

"Yes, the hour is at hand. I'm ready!" Ellen replied.

Ellen tightened her grip on Caledfwlch and rushed at Tohka, the prideful wizard believing she'd have an easy result like she did in their previous two fights... she couldn't have been any more wrong. Tohka swiped Sandalphon at all of her strikes, not a single hit got through.

Ellen growled a bit, and tried another round of slashes only even faster than the previous flurry, trying to sneak a kick at her. Tohka jumped over the kick, soon flying into the air where Ellen readied her next move.

"Go Rhongomiant!" Ellen shouted as [Pendragon]'s second weapon slid into her left hand.

She fired a beam straight up at Tohka, way too fast for her to dodge. Shido and Miku gasped as the beam hit her, and a bright light blasted up into the air, pushing everyone close to the area far away, even blinding a few of them for a while.

Smoke soon floated around the newly formed hole in the ceiling, and Shido shook in horror when he didn't see it get brushed away or someone flying back down.

"Tohka, no... TOHKA!" Shido screamed.

"What was it you said to me before you brought me here? Oh yeah, your attack seems to be less powerful than it used to be. I think that would be a more accurate claim for your attack right now." Tohka replied.

Ellen gasped as Tohka was finally seen in front of the moon, the smoke cleared to show she hadn't taken any damage at all. All the beam had done was push her outside. Tohka raised Sandalphon as she readied her attack.

"I won't let you!" Ellen roared.

Ellen swung Caledfwlch at Tohka, only to be surprised as the Spirit known as [Princess] stopped it entirely with her left hand, it wasn't even bleeding. Ellen looked in shock as Tohka readied her Angel at her.

"Sandalphon." Tohka said without her usual shouting.

Tohka swung down, striking Ellen while aiming the attack near Westcott. Upon hitting the ground, a large burst of power shot out, and Shido and Miku barely managed to survive it as Miku managed to force out some of her power to make a barrier, coughing right after dropping it.

"Thanks Miku, are you alright?" Shido asked.

"Y-yeah... I'm fine." Miku replied hoarsely.

Shido looked at Tohka, who looked a bit surprised by how much power she had actually used.

'What happened to her? Sure, she was strong, but a single slash of Sandalphon never did that kind of damage before. What happened after I got stabbed?' Shido wondered as Tohka floated back down.

Some debris broke apart as Ellen's territory was seen, both her and Westcott still very much alive.

"Thank you Ellen, that was close." Westcott stated as he brushed some dirt of him.

"No problem, we can't exactly have you getting killed right now." Ellen replied.

"So tell me, what do you think of Princess now?" Westcott asked.

"She's grown much stronger than before, I doubt she's still a AAA-Rank with the kind of strength she's shown." Ellen answered

"Really? Alright then, can you still win?" Westcott inquired.

"I'm not sure, nothing that lives on this Earth can beat me... if I'm at my very best. Unfortunately, I'm not, I was attacked by her power during her transformation and caught off guard." Ellen replied.

Tohka glared at Ellen slightly, the woman was clearly fighting at the same strength she faced at Arubi Island and Tenguu Square and she had the gall to claim she was weak? She clearly refused to admit she lost.

"Understood, it seems we have no choice then. Let us retreat. We still have some time left." Westcott sighed.

"Only if you're certain." Ellen answered.

"It's fine, I'm used to waiting. The power [Princess] showed is proof there's more we'll need to account for. On top of that, we were able to see someone rather unexpected. My apologies, but you'll have to excuse us for now. Let us meet again... Takamiya-I mean, Shido Itsuka." Westcott replied.

Tohka and Shido both show surprise at that, the former even stopping the attack she had prepared, that was the same last name Mana's sister had. Not only did that destroy any remaining doubts the two had about if was Mana truly his sister, but it opened new questions about how and why Westcott knew his last name.

"Hey, hold on a sec... do you know who I am?" Shido asked.

"Oh no! I haven't the foggiest, not about Shido Itsuka anyways." Westcott answered.

"Hey!" Shido called out.

...but it was too late, they had both disappeared, and while everyone stared... Tohka suddenly began to fall backwards as she blacked out. Shido turned to her upon hearing her collapse, rushing over and lifting her up.

"Tohka? Tohka!?" Shido asked worriedly.

The sound of Tohka's stomach growling soon reached his ears, and Shido sighed in relief, knowing she just fainted out of hunger.

"_Shido! Shido! Please respond!_" Kotori's voice called from Shido's headset.

"Kotori?" Shido replied, tapping the headset.

"_Yeah, it's me. Thanks to the building getting blown up we finally got the jamming gone. What in the world happened in there?_" Kotori asked.

"I'm... honestly not sure, I took a sword to the back and next thing I knew, Tohka broke free of her prison and transformed! Was it the reverse flow of Spirit power?" Shido asked.

"_Doubtful, based on our eyes we saw spirit power, but by our readings this is something very different. I'd theorize it's a level of spirit power that's too advanced for our systems to identify it as the same force. I don't think you'll need to worry about re-sealing her powers though._" Reine responded.

"_For now, just wait right there. We're coming to pick you up. Yoshino and the Yamai sisters are heading your way, so you should see them any second now._" Kotori added, holding out a Chupa Chups lollipop.

Meanwhile as the sun came up, Kurumi looked around as her surviving clones retreated into her shadows.

"Dang, looks like she wasn't here either. Where could the captive spirit be?" Kurumi wondered.

Kurumi looked at the DEM's main building with a slight scowl.

"So, it was just Tohka in the end, still... what are you planning with her? Why did you let her truly use _your_ power?" Kurumi asked with a serious look on her face.

* * *

The following day came, and various things had happened between now and then. Shido had to explain Tohka's new appearance, he sealed Tohka's powers again, and Miku let him seal hers, his act of saving her having had a positive effect on her and making her fall for him. Kurumi had vanished... again, Origami was put back into the hospital, and Mana was currently having Ratatoskr treat her body and hopefully restore the damage to her lifespan.

Right now, he was on the roof of Raizen High with Tohka, only now having had the chance to ask her about what happened. Tohka just finished with her answer, and Shido was about to reply to it.

"I see, so you're not actually even sure of what happened." Shido replied.

"Sorry Shido, I'm as confused as you were." Tohka apologized.

"There's nothing to apologize for, in the end everything turned out OK for us." Shido smiled.

"Well... actually, there is one thing I remember." Tohka stated.

Shido looked at her curiously.

"After you were stabbed in the chest, I felt so powerless, I begged for something to save you... and then I blacked out. For a brief moment, it was like I was somewhere else and this woman came, when I told you her name... she seemed like she knew you." Tohka explained.

"She knew me?" Shido asked.

"At least I think so, after she heard me say your name, she took a moment before somehow connecting it to you. Next thing I knew, she touched me and I felt a strange power well up inside me. I felt myself return to reality, and then... I ended up in that form. She said it was my true power, but what was strangest was she told me to call her... the First Spirit." Tohka continued.

Shido suddenly recalled something Westcott said.

_"How incredibly funny this is? And every single detail is going precisely to the woman's plans!"_

"First Spirit... was that the woman he mentioned?" Shido wondered.

"Shido?" Tohka asked confused, being asleep when Westcott had said that.

"Oh, sorry. It's nothing much at the moment. Just another question we don't have an answer to." Shido replied.

"Like how I was born." Tohka joked.

The two laughed a bit at that.

* * *

In an unknown location, a mosaic of noise covered an enigmatic figure as they walked to a certain area before kneeling at it, seeing something that was hidden to the naked eye but visible to a Spirit.

"(How odd you trusted one of them with the power you refined to avoid falling to it, such a gamble. Well then... how will you make your next move?)" Phantom asked.

Phantom took out a white gem, looking at it as it glistened in the sunlight.

"(So, how will you begin the next step towards realizing your dream?)"

* * *

**Well, there you have it. I hope you enjoyed this one-shot, caused if enough of you like it, it won't stay a one-shot and I'll make it a full story ^^**

**Now, here's a few questions I'll answer real quick:**

**~ While it's been implied by Vol 16, there's still no true proof that the First Spirit and Phantom are the same individual, so I had that last scene open ended depending on what Vol 17 reveals. For right now, just consider that scene was both Phantom talking to herself, and her talking to the First Spirit.**

**~ The Inverse Form transformation wasn't a temporary thing, it's permanent in this story. Though its limited by the same issues as sealing so she mostly just has a stronger Limited Astral Dress and a better version of Sandalphon.**

**~ Anything related with Kurumi, the First Spirit and Phantom comes from Vol 16, I didn't wanna mention it here directly so I don't spoil anyone. Though if this doesn't stay a one-shot, anything after this chapter won't both hiding it anymore, so this chapter's the only one guaranteed to not say a thing.**

**This was a fun story, and I honestly would like to do more, but I'd like to know how many like the idea for that before I try it. So, if you think it should stay a one-shot or grow into a full story, then just let me know and depending on what happens, you might just see a Ch 2 for this story at one point.**

**Until next time everyone ^^**


End file.
